kyu's life
by pufflemayhem2013
Summary: Kyu is a young adult who is the son of the famous Kyu Rem and Sakura Rem. He doesn't know how his life will go without his girlfriend Bianca and so decides to propose. "YES! YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


**YO! I'm Kyu Rem, the son of Kyu Rem and Sakura Rem. I'm half Kyurem, half human! Hope you enjoy the story of my life! **(No not the 1D song, man I hate those guys!)

I want to beat the living dayights out of Latios but I can't right now, I'm dealing with Nate. What did Nate do, I hear you ask? Well first of all, he let him and his friends write a story without mentioning me in it and second of all, he went ahead and let Latios w have... you know... **YOU KNOW! **With Bianca, my girlfriend.

Bianca plodded out of the house looking all smug and happy, soon I noticed she was wearing no bra...very bright sun...bad day for no bra! Heehee! ;D Soon I walked up to her and saw she had kiss marks on her neck from Latios and I couldn't help but glare. She asked why I was glaring at her neck and I replied stammering, "Y...you...d...d...did...i...it...w...w...w...with...**LATIOS! **OMG, I have a death wish(this was a comment from Nate and Lorenzo). She replied in shock, as if I didn't already know(Nate shares everything if you pummel him hard enough), "I definitely did not!" Pfft...she is sooooo bad at lying! - "HaHaHa. As if I'm gonna believe that rubbish! I could tell by the kiss marks on your neck that Latios got some action and you only ever wear no bra after you've done it! Plus, you only walk like that after you've done it with someone you really enjoyed it with! PS, Nate told me about 'Good morning sleepy head' anyway!"

I started building up enough rage to say bad things about Latios. "Latios is about to die for the second time over!" XO I couldn't help but notice the terrified look on her face as I said that so I sarcastically said, "I was only jokin'."

I felt I had to do something about this boyfriend problem. (Devil inside my head sais) ...I HAVE IT! (Angel inside my head sais) O o ... You don't have it! (Devil sais) I could do everything in my power to make Bianca feel even more in love with me than she already is! (Angel sais) Nice one Dev, I'm gonna agree with you for once! (Devil sais) Oooooor... I could propose! (Angel sais) PERFECT! We've been going out with her for long enough now! It's time to get us a wife! (Back to my mind now) "Hey Bianca," I said with a warm tone in my voice, "would you maybe like to go out for dinner tonight, just me and you?" "Hey that sounds really nice...although," "UGH, I KNEW IT! YOU WANT TO TAKE NATE AND LATIAS ON A BLIND DATE WITH US DON'T YOU!?" I shouted, much before she had finished her sentence. "Noooooo, well...yeah. But it'll be their fist date ever!" "But I want it to be just me and you, on a romantic night out, at the most romantic restraint in Altomare." :) I kept repeating the phrase, 'Most romantic restraint!' until she agreed to take them next time.

As much as I wanted to take them on a blind date and see how red their faces went...I was gonna propose and so I couldn't let Nate spoil it by screaming 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' at me. She's my girlfriend and we've been going out for over 4 years now, I don't want it to be spoiled by my birthday. Plus, I love her, more than Latios does, and he loves her A LOT! I've been thinking about this day from the moment we first kissed and I wouldn't want to lose her to a dragon, not only to a big, blue dragon that's twice the size of his sister who's the size of and average human being, but to a POK'EMON!

I know he's my friend and all, but if I didn't know Bianca, I would let him have her even though she is the most beautiful girl in the whole universe.

However, it's a totally different story for Latios, he would just go for it whether I liked her or not! XO It's saddening that even the best of friends would do this. Nate, Latias, Latios, Bianca and Lorenzo are my most loved friends but unfortunately, I might have to give up on Latios and let him live in a world where there is no laughter nor fun, no happiness, no joy, where it's all pretty much the world I'm living in right now, a world where there is no love. For Bianca, I would do anything apart from let her go.

Later on that night, me and Bianca looked in to each others eyes, mine filled with love and joy, hers filled with hatred and despair. I could see that there was something missing from her life, a hole that could only be filled with love, and I was about to be the one to fill that hole. I took out the box that held the ring as Bianca looked around for any sign of Nate and/or Latias. I blushed as she noticed that scared yet happy expression on my face and I said those words, those 4 magical words, 'Will you marry me?'

Her face filled with joy and she answered in a loving tone that could never be beaten, 'YES! YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!'

I waited 'till morning time to remind her about the wonderful night she said she had. I woke up at about 12:35 from the short nap I just had and I soon made breakfast for everyone(I tried my best not to look at Latios but he went ahead and grabbed my head and looked me in the eye like the morron he is!).

**A/N: I would like to thank the people that have red my Pokémon journeys story and I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you liked this one too. Not sure if this will be a one shot or not but that all falls down on the fact that I might write a second chapter to this story. I would also like to thank all the reviewers I have and I hope you encourage others to review my stories. Keep reviewing dudes! I am thinking about writing a one shot about DJ's Charmander and Golduck (DJ Quack) and I very much hope you like that too. Before I stop writing I would like for LatiAs L0v3r(my bro) to at least include my character Kyu Rem in your story Nate Fiume's Altomare love.**

**PS: Please review, reviews are nice.**

**PPS: ANY ONE WHO READS THIS, DON'T JUDGE ME, I'M HIS SIS, I CAN POST BAD REVIEWS IF I LIKE!XO!**

**PPPS: LatiAs L0v3r, remember I told you how much Kyu loves Bianca and I did ask you very nicely(before you wrote Nate Fiume's Altomare love and before The love of a big blue dragon) to include Kyu and not to put any Bianca romance in it, ATOL! But unfortunately, you did.**

**Good bye, my loyal subjects(it was my birthday on Friday and I'm feeling like a queen(Friday 6th of 12th)).**


End file.
